


To My Guy

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Blaine’s thoughts on soulmates. Day 11 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	To My Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “My Guy” by Mary Wells. Still doing some catch-up with the challenge since I’m a little behind, so this one is short but sweet. Enjoy!

_Nothing you could do, ‘cause I’m stuck like glue  
To my guy_

Blaine believed that everyone had one person who was meant for them. A soulmate, if you will. Someone who would compliment you in every way and make you the best version of yourself. Someone who would be there through thick and thin, and who you would love and cherish.

He always pictured meeting this person once he had grown up. Maybe when he was out of college. Once he had truly figured out who he was and his life was on track. He definitely was not expecting to meet this person during his sophomore year of high school, in the form of a supposed transfer student on the Dalton staircase.

15 year-olds already have enough on their plate: worrying about school, trying to figure out what they want to do as a career for the rest of their life, wondering if the boy you like likes you back. The universe giving you your soulmate at 15 felt similar to parents giving a toddler a million dollars. How were they supposed to know what to do with it if they didn’t fully understand what it was? How could they be certain they wouldn’t lose it and spend the rest of their life regretting it?

So Blaine, who met his soulmate at 15, naturally made some mistakes.

He said plenty of wrong things. He let his insecurity get the best of him sometimes. He didn’t always handle their fights in the best ways. He cheated. He doubted if he and Kurt were really meant for each other.

But at the end of the day, none of that mattered. Because what Blaine finally realized about soulmates is that their story doesn’t have to be perfect and spotless. It will have some messy parts, some scratches that would make things look different 10 years down the road. But some parts would be crystal clear and beautiful. Those were the parts that made all of the smudges and scratches not matter.

Because despite everything bad that Blaine and Kurt had been through, Blaine wouldn’t have it any other way. Every bad thing, every bump in the road had gotten them to this point. To being happily together, getting to come home to one another every day. To planning a future, one that would keep them forever intertwined. To finding their way in life together, and supporting each other through everything that was thrown their way. To being as deeply in love as the teens that had first met on that staircase.

No matter what would happen, they would get through it and find their way back to each other. Their souls were bonded together, glued, so to speak. And nothing could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Day 11! Can’t believe there’s only a few days left of the challenge. I’ve had an interesting past few days to say the least so I’m trying my best to get back on track and finish strong. Thank you all so much for your continued support! I’m still determined to try and post fics at least once a week after this challenge ends so please let me know what you’d like to see! Currently working on a part 2 to pastry chef!klaine, so go check out my first part of [that fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322945l) if you haven’t already.
> 
> And as always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
